


home is where your wifi connects automatically

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Hm how many people will be able to decipher the code hm, Shenanigans, special mention to ao3 thank you for your services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Sasuke asks for Sakura's wifi password - much to her mortification.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	home is where your wifi connects automatically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiamontague](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fiamontague).



“ _Oh_.”  
  
Her eyes were wide, frightened. Then she shook her head, and then stared back at her monitor so quickly, that he mentally winced at the silent crick her neck made.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She awkwardly tucked a short strand of pink behind her ears as she bit her lip, clicking on her mouse, her arm making swift swiping motions on the low-lying coffee table.   
  
“Sakura.” He nodded, expectant, eyes on his monitor.  
  
“ _Okay._ “ She blew a nervous breath between her lips. "Give me a second, Sasuke-kun. Can you give me your MAC add instead?”  
  
His standard dismissive look turned into a suspicious glare. He’s currently using three devices - a smartphone, a tablet, and his personal PC - and it’s no trouble at all to provide the hexadecimal numbers.  
  
But isn’t it easier to just give a password?  
  
“Sakura.” The thick reference book thumps, as he shut it quickly. Dark brows furrowed as he reiterated his ~~demand~~ request for the fourth time. “Your password.”  
  
As partners for their class presentation ( _kakashi-sensei, that lazy porn reading pervert, thought to skip the teaching, and have the students present the lessons instead for quizzes_.), they had a hard time of discussing their plans, as they came from different undergrad courses ( _sakura for premed, him for prelaw_ ) with extracurricular activities, it was best that they set up three to four hours per week to discuss their paper.  
  
It was getting ridiculous. It was the least plausible scenario that he had ever imagined that Sakura would ever deny him of.  
  
( _she might not open up her heart again, or forgive his past transgressions, but to borrow her net connection?)_  
  
“AH, found it, don’t worry!” Her frantic fingers flew quickly all over the keyboard, as she seemed to have disabled the passwords and security alike within seconds, only registering their devices to her mobile router with the automatic access filtering. “You’re online now, Sasuke-kun. There’s no need for a password, we’re the only ones who can -”  
  
(Sasuke can hear a faint shriek one floor below.)  
  
“-access it. So what do you think about the framework? I’ve also seen your abstract, and it’s _brilliant_! I’ve been-“  
  
Sasuke accessed his _Drive_ , and finally went back to work as they mutually constructed their their papers together.  
  


* * *

  
  
”- imagine! Forehead, you’re in this great part where he’s half-naked and hovering over her in the bed, with tantalizing UST and I’m about to click to the next chapter -“  
  
Sasuke’s hand twitched on his lap. What. His eyes fluttered, shoulders spasming a bit, as he realized that he had fallen asleep. His half-open glare noted that Sakura wasn’t in beside him, as he could see her slumbering pink laptop still blinking its light. The digi-clock on the far wall said it’s almost an hour before midnight.  
  
”- then you pull _me_ out of your crappy mobile access?! Oooh, I’m going to strangle -“  
  
"Pig, what’s a few more hours? Besides, we’re doing schoolwork. ”  
  
“I’m _dying_ , Forehead.”  
  
"No. We need the crappy bandwidth. And it’s my wifi.”  
  
“And I configure it. Leave it to your personal cracker, will you? It’s only a few texts, forehead. AO3 hardly dents disk usage.”  
  
“I don’t care.” Then a sound of a noisy _thump!,_ like a thick skull that pounded against a wall. He could hear Sakura’s quiet groan. “I wish I didn’t agree to that password.”  
  
“You better return the password. It’s the easiest thing to remember.”  
  
“Maybe, _Ms. Network Security_ , if we used a ciphered password, then I wouldn’t face such embarrassing situations. What if you accidentally leaked it? It’s my reputation at stake!” Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
He can hear the suppressed snicker, as if Yamanaka’s mouth was about to burst into cackles.  
  
"It’s the safest, and the easiest password to remember, Forehead. Who in the world would use encrypted p.w.d’s for their home mobiles -”  
  
“Caret.” Sakura’s ‘ _don’t-mess-with-me, i’m-really-pissed- &-traumatized_’ voice was loud. She wasn’t even trying to whisper now, ranting furiously. “Capital s. Small cap h. Capital P, X, Z, R, F. At. Dollar. Capital H, X. Three. Exclamation. Tilde.”  
  
“You did _not!_ You, you-“  
  
"I’ll write down for you, if you want, just don’t use that password again.”  
  
“You’re such a..a _geek_! I _hate_ you, Forehead!”  
  
"Well, it’ll make your bovine-sized brain suffer.” He could hear the familiar sounds of typing in a tablet, and a large pillow bouncing off to someone. as his groupmate was probably giving the new password. “And the next chapter for that fic you were reading? No, they haven’t got the first base again. They were interrupted. But there’s more smoldering eyes and smutty thoughts.”  
  
“Oooh how dare you spoil me, _bitch!”_  
  
Cups clinking. Someone choking. Papers were flying. Giggles and laughter from the adjacent room. They were distracted. Which was good.  
  
Because Sasuke’s currently experiencing labored breathing, his smirk trembling beneath the wrap of his blankets, his head on the low table, the right palm stained with a messy scrawl (^ShPXZRF@$HX3!~) blood thrumming loudly as he finally deciphered the real password.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _what is sakura’s original password?_  
decrypt it using [rot13](https://cryptii.com/pipes/rot13-decoder) :  
 **^ShPXZRF@$HX3!~**

* * *

  
Later on, when Sakura finally kicked out the ungrateful boardmate ( _not really_ ) from her room for her to get some well-deserved shut-eye, she finally returned to a half-finished work, and a missing classmate.  
  
 _Sasuke-kun?_ She wondered, as it was already past midnight, and they had eight more hours before subjecting themselves to the inquisition - er, dissertion. When she noticed a slip of her pink _post-it_ stuck on the cover of her laptop.  
  
Sakura read the elegant blue script on the paper, and froze.

  
  
_next time, don’t change your password. it’s annoying._   
_and i’ll get my router. your bandwidth isn’t good enough._   
_password is YngrEFnxhe@_

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Tumblr, last January 26, 2014. [[link](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/74605952922/sasuke-asks-for-sakuras-wifi-password-much-to)]


End file.
